Big Time 911
by AutumnPaigeBieber
Summary: The BTR gang have a meeting at the pentagon in 9/11. I suck at summeries, but read, it'll be worth your while:D Rated T for character death, small portion of Cargan.


Big time 9/11

**Okay, this is a short little one shot i made of big time rush when i was listening to Dancing with tears in my eyes by Ke$ha. I've never done this before so, DON'T HATE! (;**

The hot boy band, Big Time Rush has an importaint meeting with Gustavo's mother at the Pentegon, in New York to talk about getting Big Time Rush their own T.V. show. Kendall and Carlos were fighting over who would push the fancy little button in the fancy little elevator, while James was cheaking himself out in the reflection of the glass walls, and Logan, well Logan was no where to be found.

"Don't worry about it, guys. He's probably somewhere looking at something smart." Kendall said reassuringly.

"I'm sort of getting worried though, Kendall." Carlos said taking off his helmet and inspecting the scratch he got on it a couple of weeks ago, trying to jump 17 chairs at once. "He's been missing for almost two hours." Carlos never really admited it to anyone, but he had always had a little boy crush on Logan. He couldn't help it, Logan had always been so... _Loveable_!

"Don't you think we ought to go look for him?" James said, finally paying attention to something other than himself.

"Okay, Carlos, you and James go look for him on the third floor, after all, that is where that scientist was giving away test tubes." Kendall said pushing the '3' button on the elevator menu. "And i'll go upstairs and-"  
>He pushed the two out of the elevator. "Enjoy the view!"<br>he finished.

"Kendall!" Carlos and James said in usuion. But the elevator already closed with Kendall giving a small wave. They sighed and began walking toward the scientist.

"Exscuse me, have you seen a nerdy-looking ravan haired boy about... Yeih tall?" Carlos said holding up his hand to show the height

"I'm afraid not, young sparrow." He said with a wise tone.

"Uh, thanks." Carlos said.

Three hours had passed, but still no Logan. This brought the small Latino close to tears, wondering where his Logie could be right now. They just decided to give up and go to a vending machine with Fruit Smackers. Carlos inserted a doller and watched the colorful package drop, When he heard a firmilliar voice.

"James, Carlos!" He said.

"LOGAN!" They shouted hugging the small boy.

Kendall was watching the street life below him on the very top of the building. "Nice view, huh?" Gustavo's mother said crossing her arms and standing next to Kendall.

"It sure is.." He said absent-mindedly.

"KEN-DOG! WHERE ARE THE OTHER DOGS!" Gustavo's voice boomed through the room's walls, echoing in Kendall's ears.

"They're out lookin' for Logan!" Kendall said picking at his cracked eardrum.

"Oh great, I'm MISSING A DOG!" He said raising his voice.

Kendall sighed. "There gonna find him, Gustavo, chill."

Gustavo groweled and proceeded to his work, while Kendall resumed staring at the city below his feet, when he looked up and noticed a couple of planes making loud noises, and coming fast at the building. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head like a lost puppy.  
>A cround formed around him to examine the scene.<br>mimicing Kendall's actions.

Logan, Carlos, and James were on their way back up to the top floor, when they heard all kinds of rackett going on above them. They all three looked out the window and examined the falling planes.

"Oh my God." Logan said attatching himself onto Carlos' fore-arm. Normally, Carlos would have been squeeling on the inside, but right there, at that moment,  
>that was the last thing on his mind.<p>

"They're gonna crash." James said, terrified. Tears began rolling down their cheeks. Poor Carlos had no clue what was going on.

"WHATS GOING ON!" Carlos shouted.

"See those planes up there?" Logan said directing Carlos to the planes. "They're gonna crash and kill us all!"  
>He said looking into Carlos' eyes. Carlos began bawling,<br>and asked if he were kidding. They huddled up together, waiting for their death to approch. Carlos sniffed. "Logan, i've always loved you!" he said.

"Oh, Carlos." Logan said dryly. He cupped his cheeks and met his lips with Carlos'

"Aww.." James smiled through his tears.

They gripped together tightly as the planes came crashing into the building. Causeing the entire building to blow up in flames and collapse. Kendall Died of the surviere impact, Logan died of all the falling debree, James died of the fire, and Carlos died of suffocating through the smoke. When the bodies were found,  
>Carlos and Logan were embracing eachother, Logan had strips of wood piercing his flesh, and Carlos' lungs just simply gave out and James' flesh was broiled and broken off, and Kendall... was no where to be found.<p>

RIP, Big Time Rush.

**Alright, i know i know, the ending was cheesy, but i was running outta time, yo!**


End file.
